


The Hunt

by psychophoenix



Series: Seventeen Supes [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Gen, Some minor depictions of violence, Supernatural Creatures, Vampires, Vocal Unit as Supernatural Creatures, Vocal Unit as Supernatural Hunters, Vocal Unit with Supernatural Powers, Werewolves, but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: Jihoon and his team go on a hunt, not knowing that what they find may change their group completely.
Series: Seventeen Supes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992181
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	The Hunt

The full moon is shining brightly in the night sky, and Jihoon kneels on the ground to see if he's still on the trail of the target. The howls in the distance alert him that they are on the right path, but he checks the tracks' direction just to be sure. Once he's confirmed this, he motions for Jeonghan and Joshua to go ahead and apprehend the pack. Those two moved the fastest, and to be quite honest, they were the most equipped to handle the situation. 

Behind him, Seungkwan catches up, chest heaving at the trek and the weight of the shotgun in his arms. "You okay?" Jihoon asks. 

"Yeah," Seungkwan huffs. "Physical activities just aren't my thing." 

Jihoon chuckles at that. "Yeah, I'll bet. Let's go catch up to those two. If they finish up early, we might catch them necking, and that's not really a fun sight, no matter how many times you catch them doing it."

Jihoon and Seungkwan hear a scream, which sends them both running. They reach a clearing, and a quick scan of the scene before him has Jihoon alert of the situation. There were three, _no_ , four members of the pack spread around them. 

Jeonghan is already engaged in combat with one of them, his eyes red and fangs glinting in the moonlight. Joshua is fending off two female members of the pack on his own in the distance, and there is a figure lying prone on the ground behind him. 

"Shit, I think that's a civilian," Jihoon whispers. "Assume position and prepare to shoot," he commands Seungkwan. 

"Got that." Seungkwan moves to get to higher ground. A figure blurs past Jihoon to chase Seungkwan, but Jihoon stops it with one raised arm. The werewolf falls to the ground with a small _oof_ , the breath knocked out of him. "Bad doggie," Jihoon mutters as he quickly binds the werewolf with thick silver chains from his pack. He moves to assist Joshua, who was now snarling, his own fangs bared.

Jeonghan shoves the one he's fighting into a tree, a loud crack echoing throughout the clearing. This barely fazes the Lycan, who growls and attacks again, claws extended. Vampire and werewolf meet in a clash of claws and teeth.

As he nears Joshua, Jihoon realizes that the figure on the ground had a large gash running across their back. The boy is moaning in pain, and Jihoon perceives that he is losing a lot of blood if the way Joshua's face is crumpled is any indication. A whistle carries in the wind, and Jihoon recognizes it as Seungkwan's signal. "Shua, go help Han!" 

Joshua moves in a blink of an eye, and together, he and Jeonghan tackle the werewolf to the ground. They pin his hands with a silver dagger, and the werewolf yelps and whimpers in pain. The two that Joshua was fending off lurch forward towards the injured boy, but two loud shots ring off one after the other, and they drop.

The clearing is wrapped in silence, a stark contrast to the loud sounds of combat a few minutes prior. Jihoon registers Jeonghan bemoaning that he _hates_ werewolves, which is no big surprise considering his deep-seated history with the kind. 

Joshua has rushed back to the boy, who was still moaning in pain. Seungkwan is running back to join them, sidestepping around the downed werewolves in the process. 

Joshua kneels beside the boy to turn him over, and Jeonghan has stopped his tirade long enough to assist him. Joshua sucks in a breath through his teeth when he's assessed the damage. "It's not looking good. I need to treat his wounds quickly before he loses any more blood." Joshua stands. "I can rush him to the safe house and get him treated." 

Jihoon nods. "We'll handle cleanup." 

Seungkwan moves closer to the boy and speaks some words into his ear. "Hey, what's your name?"

The boy moans something unintelligibly.

Seungkwan tilts his head. "Seok-what? Anyway, you're gonna be okay. But first, you need to sleep, okay? Go to sleep." The boy gives a final faint moan in reply before he passes out. 

* * *

Joshua is still treating the boy when they get back to the safe house. Jeonghan rushes off to check on his mate, and Seungkwan slumps on the couch tiredly. "I need you to keep watch on the boy once he wakes up. We don't know how he'll take all... this." Jihoon says as he takes the shotgun from Seungkwan's tired arms.

"Gotcha," Seungkwan mumbles, nodding into the couch. 

"I'll check in with the others. Cheol's team is closing in on that nest they were talking about last week, but they still haven't determined how many vamps."

"Is Vernon alright?"

"Everyone's fine," Jihoon replies pointedly, and Seungkwan grins sheepishly. 

Joshua and Jeonghan emerge from the sickbay, speaking in rapid whispers. 

"What's wrong?" Jihoon asks.

Joshua's face is a mask of worry. "He'll live."

"But?" Jeonghan interjects.

"I can't tell for sure, but we need to keep an eye on the kid. He may have gotten infected." Beside Joshua, Jeonghan hisses. 

"You mean we have to stay here for a whole month?" Seungkwan sits up so fast he wobbles slightly. 

Jihoon frowns. Having a new werewolf with no pack was a tricky business, and Jeonghan will not take too kindly to the presence of one come a month. 

Jeonghan walks off, muttering about dirty mutts, and Joshua looks on, concerned. 

Seungkwan looks at Jihoon. "What do we do if he is?" 

Jihoon sighs. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but I'll let Cheol know and let's see what he has to say about it." 

"We're not gonna _adopt_ him, are we?" Seungkwan looks scandalized. 

"He may not even be infected." Jihoon shrugs. "For now, we should all get some rest and keep an eye out for when he wakes up." 

Jihoon's not so sure about it, but like he said, they'll cross that bridge when they get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, this is just the beginning of this AU. I've got _~ideas~_. But for now, consider this a teaser.


End file.
